De Novo
by Oshean.Kie
Summary: R27/AU...Tsuna found an offering as a caretaker for a rich man who was secluded off in his mansion. He had come back from a different town and decided to get a job, so he took the opportunity. Why though, is the man so stingy, but so handsome at the same time? What secret is he hiding? And what happened in his early twenties to be handicapped at such a young age?


**Title**: De Novo

**By**: Oshean Kie

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**:R27 Of course

**A/N Note: **Welllll. I have this thing where I start a fiction and never end it. Yes, my other two fictions along with upcoming ones will NEVER END. Dun dun! I will repeat this until you all vomit of repetition. I am a reader. I can barely pass the first chapter without quitting. But I come up with so many plot ideas in a day, you all could vomit from that as well. Whatever. I never remember the plot lines I draw anyways. This one as well, inspired and stuff. Yeah. Enjoy ?

* * *

**De Novo**

"**Anew"**

**Chapter I**

* * *

Tsuna stepped out of the train and looked around, sighing and placing his headphones on his head. Inhaling the scents around him, he smiled and stretched his aching body, all the while playing with his phone to his music list. Going on an app that was pretty much a radio, he picked a random station, enjoying the music almost instantly.

He had came back to his town after studying away for a couple of months. Eye darting to take in every sight, he had missed the fresh scent of the brick platform; the coats and luggage being drawn around. Licking his dry lips, he started on forward to his destination. You might call him desperate, but he was already on his way to get a job here. After all, why waste time if the opportunity came up?

He had a sack with him, the few items he needed to live off of. Since he was getting a job, he figured not to bother too much with the worn stuff he had anyways. Folder in hand, Tsuna shuffled through it to make sure everything was in order. Walking down an isle, he grinned at the line-ups of shops. People were hustling and bustling, always going places like busy bees. Pulling down his sleeve and checking the time, he felt a sweat drop.

"Hiiiiee!? I'm going to be late!"

Breaking out in a run, he zoomed through the crowds, the exterior slowly becoming less modern, almost vintage like. Huffing, he found that the scenery around him was slowly becoming all trees- a park perhaps? A bit too observant of it, his job slowed, but he snapped out of it quickly. Rounding a corner, he gasped at the sight. This caused his mistress Life to play a trick on him and added a stub of brick in the ground to trip the poor boy.

"Guh- HIII-!?" _Crash!_

Skidding across the pavement, he groaned. Great. Once his mistress made her move, the rest of his day would be plain _awful_. Wincing at a few scrapes, he blinked and looked up at the sight that made him totally awe-struck. It was a mansion to say the least. The outside was no doubt, millions on millions. The pillars held the arches up, allowing the people on the outside to see the main outside design, which led your eyes to the huge mahogany wood double doors, handles unbelievably over-priced. Now Tsuna was not the one in describing... construction, (if that was what you called it) but he could tell from rows and rows of decorated windows and the cylinder-like structures that popped out at him, cylin- cone? Ice cream cone like structures? Upside down ice cream cone structures? Either way, he was not a man to be trifled with. Oh, did he mention what job he was going to have?

A caretaker. It sounded...simple enough, but when he looked over the house, he prayed to the lord that he was solely dedicated to one person, not the whole house. Gulping, he pushed himself off the floor and brushed the dirt off his beige trench coat. Adjusting himself, he rolled his neck in preparation. A caretaker for the richest man in his town. He didn't know much, just that he was going to care for a man. Yes, he wasn't very well informed (or informed at all). But the job paid awfully well and he figured he loved people enough to do such a job.

Swallowing the pins and needles in his mouth, he made his bashful walk to the huge doors. Not even halfway, he was half-jogging to the front. Deciding that the front yard was ridiculously huge, he shivered. Tsuna bet that the inside was going to be ten times the size of this walk. Almost to the doors, he busied himself with the bush-decorations. Faintly wondering if they were called bush-decorations, he slowed down again, and found himself in a complete pause. Head turned to the right, he stared incredulously at the lush of green.

"What the fluffy cakes?" In front of him, was the most ridiculous looking figure he had ever seen as a decoration. He assumed from the rest of the yard, the man had a very classy taste, but what the hell was _this_?!

The design was a baby in … in a pigeon costume? He let out a breath, totally mind-blown. It didn't look exactly like a baby, but that anime stuff that he usually saw on the internet (and frankly, it was kind of creepy. The fandoms...). Furrowing his eyebrows, he stood on his tippy toes and looked over the huge bush and almost vomited. Why were there more?! There was a teacher based one, a cheerleader, a pineapple (What?! Why?!) , and many...many more. Taking a step back, he rethought his offer to be a caretaker. Maybe he wasn't a handsome rich man he came out to be. Many he really was an old creepy man with awful, terrible, horrifying fetishes for babies in costumes!

Shaking, he tried to smile. No, he needed this job. He would do this, even if he might get molested and placed in a costume just like these poor bush-decorations! Creating a false resolution, he found himself at the door.

Nope. He was fucking out of here. Like _HELL_ he was going to grab a door knocker that was a _hand_. He would be using his hand to use this hand to knock on the door when normal people use their own hand to knock on doors without false hands to do so. Now what sense did that make? Soon he would be opening a door with a hand as a door knob...shaking his head, he was totally defeated. The walk to the doors was already too stressing for him. He was just going to turn and walk away. As he did so, the door opened and he froze.

"UGH! I HATE THIS PLACE, I HATE THIS MAN, AND I HATE EVERYTHING!" A person stormed past Tsuna, face flushed and obviously angry. Nope. He was definitely not staying now. "W-wait! You can't just – oh? Oi! You!" A pitchy voice called behind him. Biting his lip, he had the sinking feeling that...well...he was caught. Making a 360 degree turn, he tried smiling. "H-hello! I am Tsunayoshi! I am here for an interview!" he quickly eyed the other man and felt his shoulders slump a bit. The man in front of him was...showy? Purple hair half slicked back, plum eyes and eyeshadow, purple lipstick and lip piercing, and the obvious bandages on his face. Eyes blatantly staring, he did give credit for the very nice suit he wore. If anything, it was the only thing that matched his surroundings. Tsuna also took the time to look behind him. God awful bush-decorations, hand door knockers, he wouldn't be surprised if the man had abstract things all over. Before he could fully make his decision, the other male grabbed his wrist and pulled him in.

"Wha-" he started and stumbled inside. "Hurry up! M-master is waiting!" Without recovering, he was being pulled along through the house. Marble everywhere, high ceilings, chandelier, antiques, and all you could imagine in a vintage setting. "My name is Skull and Master already ran through all the other interviewers, so make it good!" he rushed his speech, almost making Tsuna want to grab the other, smack him in the face, and force him to slow down. A bit startled at the smacking part, he frowned a bit. He never was one for violence.

Walking up a staircase, he was already dizzy and pretty overwhelmed by the interior already. He passed by a few people, but when he meant a few, he meant a few. This made his thoughts go towards 'the Master'. Maybe this was like Beauty and the Beast! Isolated...odd...and old and beastly! Cringing, he felt like crying. His thoughts were not helping him much, always going onto rampages of pretty irrelevant thoughts. Skull pulled the other toward another set of doors and stopped abruptly, causing Tsuna to attempt a stop. Successfully making it, he panted a bit. "Okay, wait. What is going on?" He tilted his head and clutched onto his folder. "You're going for your interview. What, are you dumb? Maybe the Great Skull can – I mean here's the deal." Skull cleared his throat and fixed a few crinkles in his suit.

"The Master is a picky and mean man. He already went through 20 interviewers today, and you're the last. Expect to be accepted, but don't piss him off anyways. If anything, pique his interest." He advised. Honestly, he felt like he was missing something important, but they were running out of time. Skull glanced and fully took in the male and scoffed. "How old are you? You look like a child- speaking of child, do not act like one in front of him. He hates stuttering and don't fidget." Tsuna blinked at his trails of advice and felt even more curious. "I'm 23 for your information, and thank you for your input." He smiled hesitantly, nervousness catching up to him already. Seemed like Master was a prick in the ass. "Fair enough, now go!" He opened the door and bowed, arm pointing inside the room. Tsuna nodded and stepped in.

Looking towards his left, he found a dead end. Averting his eyes then right, he caught sight of two people. The first one was a lovely young woman, dark hair, blunt bangs, and a thin low pony tail. She had a mark on her face, as well as a welcoming but tired smile. "Welcome, please come sit." Her voice was a nice high tone, but soft and warm to the ears. Tsuna bowed quickly and made his way to the plush chair in front of her desk. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, correct? I am Yuni, someone who partially takes care of Master Reborn." Yuni stood up and gave her own little bow, which somehow made him relax a bit. Taking a seat when she did, he licked his lips again. "So..." she flipped through some papers and hummed. Tsuna stared down so he didn't have to avert his eyes everywhere.

"Seems pretty good." Yuni finally commented and stood up with papers in hand. "Give me a second, I'll bring him in here. He had a long...long day so I let him had a little fresh air. Pardon me!" She excused herself quickly and disappeared into a different room. There was light fluttering of papers, and low murmurs that he couldn't make out. Tsuna took this time to get up and jump for a bit, silently cheering.

"Oh my god, yes! Yes, yes yes!" he heard shuffling and sat back down, patting himself from the excitement burst. Taking in a breath of air, his eyes trained to the door way. A little drop of sweat ran down his neck and he felt the room suffocate him. Not long, two people came out from the room and he almost melted into the chair he sat on. Yuni had a wide smile on her face, and in a wheelchair, was the most handsomest man he had every seen. It was a big man no doubt about it, but his aura was especially suffocating. He reeked of confidence, pride, and self-reassurance. Tsuna immediately noted his beautiful bronze skin, foreign to his eyes, and those ebony hues. His demeanor was cold, and he was a bit intimidated by the way he dressed. Maybe it was just the person wearing it... it was your regular suit, white button up, plain black double breasted vest, red tie, brown blazer and brown slacks. To complete the look, his black hair was slicked back, giving that professional feel, and a fedora adorning his head. The fedora had a orange-yellowish color ribbon on it. The color was a bit out of place, but it the man somehow pulled it off. Sexily.

Tsuna inwardly stabbed himself from the thoughts of the man and groaned. That smirk he wore and how the shadow from the fedora shaded his eyes- it was all too perfect for a certain brunet. "Chaos." Master Reborn greeted on the wheelchair, making a gesture with his hands. A bit breathless, Tsuna took a moment to stare before shooting up and making a clumsy but sharp bow. "A-ah, hello Master!" Screaming on the inside, he burnt himself in a pit of fire. He stuttered. Of course! He had been thinking wrongly of the high being in front of him... he was obviously not an old beast with odd fetishes ! Well, he couldn't really back up the odd fetish one _yet_ , but you still never knew. Yuni laughed and placed the man beside her chair, before settling herself down. Eying the all-too-nervous brunet, she smiled. He was lucky her master was tired, otherwise he would've gotten the boot.

"Relax Mr. Tsunayoshi," She tried as he sat down as well. "Master Reborn is just going to ask a few questions, then afterward, you'll receive your results." Tsuna nodded, barriers breaking down the moment Reborn was wheeled into the room. All the while, Reborn eyed down the other, soaking in everything the other did. Huffing, he leaned back in his chair. "Mr. Tsunayoshi, is it? What kind of music are you into?" He calmly asked, his deep baritone voice vibrating through the air. Though calm, it had the opposite affect on Tsuna. Before opening his mouth, he made sure to think over his answer so he wouldn't be a stuttering mess. "I'm into anything that piques my interest and what I would enjoy." He answered. It was true, really. Whether it was modern music or classical, if it sounded pleasing to his ear, he would listen to it. Reborn hummed lightly and Yuni placed an elbow on the desk, resting her head on it. "Then tell us, what are some of your hobbies?" Tsuna bit his lip and relaxed a bit. One was because it was Yuni asking, and two, the questions were harmless to his own mind. "I appreciate reading, interacting with other people, and I especially love cooking." It was a bit girly, but those were just a few. He would give more to the question, but then he would come off even more so gay.

Reborn clicked his tongue, causing the two to glance at him. He felt irritated at how boring and uniform the boy was. He gave the most general answers, like he was totally common (which he was most likely). Deciding it would just be better to hire him than a totally weird guy, he sighed and rubbed his temples. It had been a seriously long day, and he was just tired. "Yeah, yeah. You're hired." He waved his hand in the air, eyes showing his eagerness to be there, which was none if you couldn't tell. "You'll stay here starting today since it's already darkening outside." Yuni quickly got up and took hold of the wheelchair. "Welcome to my household, since I haven't introduced myself properly, my name is Reborn. Someone will tell you your job details and all the mandatory necessities. Be sure to pay attention carefully, or else." He narrowed his eyes and Tsuna shivered. He stood up and bowed again. "Thank you very much, Master Reborn!" He exclaimed to a disinterested Reborn. Seeing as he didn't answer back, Yuni started to push him out and bid her goodbye and congratulations.

Tsuna stood there looking after them, as Skull automatically opened the door for them. Before leaving the room completely, he spoke causing Yuni to stop. "Oh, and one more thing." He glanced towards Tsuna and grinned. "I hope you enjoy your stay." The comment was filled with a tone Tsuna couldn't place his finger on, but it annoyed and scared him at the same time. He left the room with his crushing aura and left Tsuna to ponder on the mockingly polite statement. Thinking about it even more, he felt his mood dampen as it started to sink in his brain.

"Oh God, what did I get myself into?"


End file.
